


Flowers For Thoughts

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, akechi is still a detective idol, akira is just passing time with his part time job, basically p5 setting without metaverse involved, some canon compliant settings, supportive phantom thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: It all started with a bouquet of carnations for a curiously odd customer.





	Flowers For Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suusaagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suusaagi/gifts).



> Okay so this was SUPPOSED to be a birthday fic for akechi (AU by Suu) but I started writing and writing and it became this fic. I don't fancy reading a looooooong one-shot so I decided to post this in chapters ^u^ 
> 
> Don't worry, this fic is completed and I'll update it weekly! All mistakes are my own~

 

“Have another plate. Today’s on me, remember?”

Akechi chuckled softly, “Sae-san, I think my stomach’s bulging enough already.”

“Oh please, you barely ate anything today. Don’t think I don’t know that you skip your meals during school.”

Slowly, Akechi gave the proud female prosecutor his most calculative stare, “I’m not certain I want to know how you’re aware of my diet at the premise of my school.”

“Good. So eat up.”

Three more plates later, Akechi tapped out. He really wasn’t that hungry, not when his recent case barely had any leads.

His outing with Sae was more of a routine. She was a sharp woman and knew exactly when Akechi needed a boost. If she discerned that something was off about Akechi’s demeanor, she’d deem it was time for a sushi date.

“Don’t get too caught up with that cold case.” Sae advised as they moved on to the after-meal casual drinking.

“It’s difficult not to after it went public that I reopened the case.” Sometimes, Akechi’s popularity as a detective idol really put him at a disadvantage. Whenever he took on a case, people suddenly put so much hope and pressure on his shoulders; certain that he would solve the case with his coined skill:‘exceptional deductive reasoning’.

Sae sighed, “I can imagine how badly they’re tailing you.”

“I’m positive the public keeps track of my progress more diligently than our own superiors.” Akechi allowed himself to slouch a little, releasing himself from his ‘pleasant and proper’ façade.

He knew he was being watched closely by Sae, scrutinized by those piercing eyes. All of a sudden, she said, “You need a distraction.”

Akechi hummed in thought, “That would be nice.”

Sae smiled, “I can’t tell which way you swing but whatever it is, you better start swinging.”

Feeling slightly pleased that Sae had openly accepted his lack of preference on gender, Akechi answered, “I haven’t swung in any direction as of yet.”

“Are you serious? With your face?”she asked jokingly.

Akechi simply laughed at her remark.

 

* * *

 

It was time to purchase flowers. There was only one florist Akechi frequented since they always had the flowers he needed. Just as the florist came to view, Akechi noticed a new development to the store.

There was a new worker at the florist. For the first time in many years, it was a male worker. Akechi was stumped. He’d never seen a male worker at the florist. Never.

The male worker was about his height. He looked as young as Akechi too. Still in highschool perhaps. The male worker wore glasses and it made him look a little closed off unapproachable.

Out of habit, Akechi began a series of deductions as to why the male worker was standing there among the flowers as he himself was walking towards the florist.

Was he a student working part-time? Was he a man who liked flowers? Did he know the language of flowers? Did he have a green thumb and wished to work in a place related to his skill set?

Before he knew it, Akechi was already standing among the fragrant bundles of flowers.

The dozens of questions in Akechi’s head became blank the very moment the male worker asked him, “Are you looking to buy some flowers?”

Akechi cleared his throat and straightened his posture, “Yes. I'm interested in purchasing a medium-sized bouquet. How are your carnations?”

With a completely straight face, the male worker replied,“They’re alive and well.”

There was a momentary pause before Akechi started laughing. Akechi took back the whole ‘unapproachable’ theory as he regained himself from the awful joke, “No, no, I meant-“

The male worker was smiling as he lifted his hand to cut in, “I know what you meant. I just couldn’t resist the opportunity.” He turned to retrieve a large pot of beautiful carnations in a variety of colours, “These are our latest picks.”

Akechi reached out for a pink one, “May I have a bouquet of this colour?”

“Sure thing. Gift or personal?”

“A little of both but,” Akechi sheepishly smiled, “-just cut the stems shorter and wrap them in newspaper. I’ll handle it.”

The female workers knew how Akechi liked his flowers. This new male worker though, didn’t. Akechi should have expected the slight ambush of questions.

“You want to arrange them yourself?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want any of the bouquet designs? Ribbons and everything?”

“No, thank you.”

“You don’t want these delivered either? I’m on duty tomorrow morning.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“That’s nice of you. To decorate these yourself.” The male worker had picked about 15 carnations and were expertly cutting off the excess stem, “And to gift these personally.”

Akechi looked away for a moment, his mind drifting to the person he would visit the next day, his voice lowering,“I’m certain she wouldn’t appreciate if I had them delivered by someone else.”

The sudden silence made Akechi look up and he realized that he had the male worker’s full attention. Perhaps Akechi was projecting too much.

The male worker said nothing more on the subject and proceeded to wrap the flowers up. Akechi paid the appropriate amount and thanked the male worker for his neat trimming.

The smile on the male worker’s face didn’t quite reach his eyes when they exchanged their farewell.

 

* * *

 

Akira remembered the warning about the customers who would be surprised by his presence at the florist. Already he had three female buyers who kept mentioning how surprised they were that the florist had begun hiring male workers. 

The male customers often paid no heed to his gender, but some did give him that awful sneer. He knew what it meant but he was actually good at his part-time job so Akira wouldn’t let such petty judgemental males get to him.

Then there came that one odd customer.

Akira noticed him from afar but deliberately looked elsewhere to appear nonchalant. When the customer finally reached him, Akira almost wanted to laugh at how proper his new customer was. But then their eyes met and Akira could almost see the thinking gears working.

There was something so childlike in the genuinely curious stare of maroonish brown eyes.

Once Akira addressed him though, the spark of curiosity disappeared and out came the professional outlook unfitting of the customer’s young features. The guy was obviously still in highschool.

After Akira’s lame joke though, the customer finally looked and sounded his age from his loud burst of laughter.

Akira didn’t often question why people purchase flowers and who they purchase it for. Flowers were frequently bought and arranged for graduation bouquets, anniversary bouquets, first dates, etcetera.

But for this customer, there was a hidden meaning. And Akira became curious. It wasn’t often that customers didn’t want the flowers arranged into some sort of presentable bouquet.

He didn’t pry for answers though. But he watched the customer’s poised retreating form until he was no longer in sight.

Truly an odd customer.

 

* * *

 

The Summer heat always felt more overwhelming than the previous year. It was weeks of sweating through clothes, changing them frequently, chasing the coolness from the table fan and quenching a never-ending thirst. 

It was a relief when the heat started to wane. The distinct drop in temperature could be felt by any resident standing outdoors. Everyone was more than ready to welcome the cool Autumn winds and its graceful withering leaves.

One could easily tell the seasons were changing by the temperature.

But to Akechi, it was more appropriate to judge the change of season by the blossoming of the red spider lilies.

And indeed, as the young detective made his way to a certain place with the bouquet of pink carnations in his hand from the previous day, he was guided by the familiar red flowers by the pavement he walked on.

No matter which year it was, when the time came to visit that place, Akechi would always be in the presence of the flowers that amplified his non-existent familial bonds.

‘Abandonment’

‘Separation’

‘Never to meet again’

Although Akechi was not one to have complete belief in childish theories of meanings behind flowers, it still hit a sore spot.

After climbing the gloomy stairs, Akechi walked to the grave site that was surrounded by the flowers he despised.

Despite his dislike, he still smiled gently at the unnamed grave, “Hello, mother.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In my personal opinion, all the hugs I could give will never be enough for Goro Akechi.


End file.
